1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elliptical trainer, and more particularly to an elliptical trainer with changeable foot motion.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
In various exercisers, an elliptical trainer is popular because the elliptical trainer can imitate motions of feet and legs during walking. However, the original elliptical trainer has no adjusting functions such that the motion cannot be adjusted relative to the height and size of users. Furthermore, the original elliptical trainer without adjusting function may cause a sport injury. Consequently, the original elliptical trainer needs to be altered.
A conventional elliptical trainer includes a base and a stem extending from the base. A left linkage structure and a right linkage structure respectively mounted onto two opposite sides of the stem. Each linkage structure includes a step set moved back and forth. An interlocking device is disposed on the stem and connected to the two step sets for providing an elliptical motion to the two step sets. A left adjusting device and a right adjusting device are respectively pivotally mounted onto the stem for adjusting the elliptical motion of each of the two step set.
The conventional elliptical trainer has two adjusting ways for adjusting the elliptical motion of each of the two step set and the two adjusting ways are respectively described as follow.
Hand regulation uses a shaft with multiple through holes and an adjusting set sleeved on the shaft for providing adjusting function, wherein the adjusting set includes a tubular element movably sleeved on the shaft and a locking pin reciprocally movably mounted on the tubular element. The locking pin is selectively inserted into a corresponding one of the through holes for providing the adjusting function. However, this adjusting method cannot provide a stepless adjustment. In addition, the shaft must define more through holes for providing a finer adjustment. However, the more and more through holes will reduce the strength of the shaft.
Electric regulation uses a threaded shaft and a linear slider to provide a stepless adjustment. As well known, a servo motor or a DC motor is necessary for driving the threaded shaft and make the threaded shaft being rotated relative to the slider. However, the servo motor and the DC motor are very expensive elements for the conventional elliptical trainer. An expensive price will reduce the market competitiveness of the conventional elliptical trainers such that the conventional elliptical trainers in accordance with the prior need to be advantageously altered.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional elliptical trainers.